


Stripper

by Modern_Day_Cain



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, top tyler - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Josh, M/M, Top Tyler, josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Day_Cain/pseuds/Modern_Day_Cain
Summary: Josh is a stripperTyler pays for him





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler looked at the array of half (some completely) naked boys on the stage, none of them really caught his eye. Sure, they were cute, but none of them were up to Tyler's standard, which was quite high.

Just as he was about to leave, a petite dark haired boy walked over to him, swaying his hips as he did so. Tyler smirked and sat back down, this boy would do perfectly.  
The small boy leaned against the chair looking Tyler up and down.  
"Hey there, saw you were looking a little lonely, why don't you come on back with me and we can have some real fun"

The older man grinned and stood up, pulling the small boy close to him. "I'd love to, how much will it cost me?"  
"Depends, how much you willing to pay"  
Tyler reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How does Five hundred sound"  
"T-that sounds great" Joshua grinned. No one ever payed that much.

"You sure? I can always give you more" Tyler smiled wrapping an arm around the small boy beside him.  
"You can pay me as much as you want" Josh giggled leading the older man towards the back rooms. Technically he wasn't aloud to do this, but the owner didn't care, so long as you didn't do something that got the police invloved you could do whatever you want.

Tyler followed after Josh, taking the opportunity to check out his ass from behind, and dang, he had a nice ass.  
(Same Ty)

Josh opened the door to his dressing room, making sure to close the door behind him. Before he even had time to turn around, he was already being pinned to the wall, whimpering and moaning as his neck was attacked with hickeys.

"Such a pretty moaner" Tyler whisperd, snaking a hand behind the younger boy, groping at ass and smirking at the sounds it pulled from him.

"Wanna suck you off" Josh whimperd pulling at Tyler's belt trying to get it off. Tyler let out an involuntary moan at that, giving the smaller boy space to move.

Josh dropped to his knees in front of the older man quickly pulling off his belt flinging behind him, swiftly pulling down his pants and boxers in one go, biting his lip slightly at the size of Tyler before taking his tip into his mouth, keeping eye contact with the taller man as he slowly took more of him in.

Tyler groaned tangling his hands in Josh's fluffy hair, pulling him down more. "God, you were fucking made for this"

Joshua blushed and attempted to take him all in, gagging slightly, making Tyler moan even more. The teen finally got past the gagging, taking the rest of the older man in, successfully deep throating him. 

Tyler let out a loose moan, bucking his hips and fucking the small boys mouth harshly, rolling his head back at the immense pleasure he was feeling.

Josh moaned softly, sending vibrations through Tyler's dick, and it took everything Tyler had in him to not come right then and there.

"Fuck... baby, so good, but you gotta stop or I'll come before I get to fuck you"

Josh pulled off with a pop, a string of spit connecting his lip with the tip of Tyler's dick.  
And once again, before he had a chance to do anything, Tyler was all over him, grabbing at anything he could reach.

"Gonna make you feel so good..." Tyler whisperd grabbing Josh's thighs and lifting him up, pressing him back against the wall and sliding off the rest of the clothing he had on, which wasn't much to begin with.

Josh wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist pulling him closer to where he needed him the most.  
"Prep?" Tyler asked running his hand accross Josh's smooth thighs. Josh shook his head, sliding off Tyler's shirt and marveling at his tattoos.

Tyler positioned himself with Josh's entrance, slowing pushing in, not needing lube because of what had just happend before.  
Tyler buried his head in Josh's neck, letting out a muffled moan as he bottomed out before thrusting back in roughly, ripping a loud moan from the small boy.

Tyler started to thrust at a fast pace, digging his hands into Josh's hips, hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Mmm... harder" Josh whimpered biting his lip harshly trying to stop his moans.  
Tyler complied, starting to pound into the boy, smirking when Josh gave out a loud pornographic moan, meaning he'd found his spot.

"You like that, don't you, want me to hit it again?"  
Josh just nodded, unable to form words at this point. He was so close, and he knew if this kept up, he wouldn't last long.

"O-oh my god, i-i'm gonna-" Joshua cut himself off with a loud moan, releasing all over himself and Tyler.

The older man grunted, pulling out and pumping himself to reach his finish, moaning loudly as he did.  
Josh dropped to the ground, trying to catch his breath as Tyler started to get dressed, cleaning himself off with a few tissues from a box that was on Josh's dressing table. Josh got up after, doing the same gasping slightly when he was handed two grand.

"Here, you deserve it". And with that, Tyler walked out of the room and out of the club.

Josh finished up for the night and headed home, he had his first day of colleague tommorow, and he wanted to make a good impression on his new professor, Mr Joseph, since he'd never met him.


	2. Mr Joseph

Josh gave a small wave to his friend Bert as he walked into the classroom. His new professor was going to walk in any second.   
The young boy was too busy focusing on his nails and didn't hear the door open, jumping slightly when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Good morning class, I am Mr Joseph and I will be your professor"

Josh knew that voice. That was the man from last night. Hesitantly, Josh looked up, and sure enough, there he was. And somehow he looked even hotter, his sleeves rolled up slightly and his wide framed glasses sitting just below the bridge of his nose. 

Tyler surveyed the class, his eyes stopping when they landed on a familiar dark haired boy. Joshua smirked and waved, biting his lip seductively. Tyler was one of the best fucks he'd had, and he was determined to get in his pants again, no matter what it took.

♡♥♡ 

Josh had been teasing Tyler throughout the entire lesson, 'accidentally' dropping the paper he had to fill out, bending over and sticking his ass out as he retrieved it. Tyler just growled and told him to stay after class.

The rest of the lesson was what Tyler could only describe as hell, watching Josh purposely flirt with other guys in front of him, hearing the dirty things they whispered to him. Only Tyler could say those things to him. Josh was his. 

When the class finally ended, Josh skipped to Tyler's desk, humming as he did so. "What'd you wanna see me for, Mr Joseph ?" Joshua smiled sweetly, grinning to himself as he saw the older man walk over to lock the door.

"I've seen the way you've been acting, Josh" Tyler said, his tone deep and seductive, making the small boy shiver.   
"A-and what are you gonna do about it?" Josh whimper out as Tyler backed him against the wall, moving a hand between his legs. 

"I'm gonna show you who you belong to" he growled into Josh's ear, squeezing the younger boy harshly, pulling out a yelp from him.  
Tyler wrapped Josh's thighs around him, bending him over the desk and lifting up his skirt, revealing white lace panties, the sight alone making Tyler unbelievably hard.

"For being such a brat, you get ten spankings with the ruler, okay?" Tyler smirked, grabbing the ruler and pulling down the teens pretty panties. 

Joshua whined and nodded, sticking his ass out, just begging to be spanked.  
Tyler moaned softly at that, bringing the ruler down across Josh's perky ass, watching as it jiggled and left a red mark.  
Josh moaned and bit down on his hand as Tyler continued to spank him, the pain and pleasure mixed together making him feel euphoric. 

Tyler finally gave the tenth spank, rubbing Josh's now red ass soothingly. "You did so good baby" he smiled, getting on his knees and spreading Josh's ass.

Josh bit down on his hand harshly, he knew what Tyler was about to do and he was so desperate for it. He'd never been eaten out before.

Tyler brung his face closer, lapping at he tight ring of muscles, pulling a muffled moan from Josh. Without warning, Tyler shoved his tounge inside Joshua, eating him out like a pro.

Josh was doing everything he could not to scream out as Tyler fucked him with his tongue, the feeling better than anything he'd ever had in his life.

When he could tell the small boy was about to cum, Tyler pulled away, smirking at the whine Josh let out. "Don't worry baby, daddy's gonna make you feel so good".

Reaching into his back pocket, the taller man pulled out a tube of lube, squeezing a generous amount on his hand and coating his dick In it.  
Joshua spread his legs eagerly, whining when he felt Tyler's tip at his entrance.

Slowly, Tyler pushed in, listening to the breathy moan Josh gave. After bottoming out, Tyler dug his nails into Josh's hips, fucking him roughly and tearing loud moans from the small boy.   
Josh pushed back onto Tyler, screaming his name in ecstasy as he smashed into his prostate, moaning out a "right there" and "fuck daddy just like that".

Tyler let out a deep growl, tugging at Josh's hair and pulling his head back. "Who do you belong to?" He growled into Josh's ear, pulling his hair tighter.  
"Y-you... I belong to you" Josh moaned, clutching the desk tightly. 

"Louder, kitten, scream it. Let the world know you belong to me"

"I-I belong to you... I'm your little slut... only yours!" Josh screamed out, throwing his head back.  
Tyler let out an animalistic growl, tugging on Josh's hair one lat time before cumming hard an deep inside the boy, reaching a had around to jerk Josh off. Josh screamed as he reached his finish, collapsing against the desk. 

"You're mine, don't ever forget that"


End file.
